l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hida Kisada II
Ichiro was the son of Hida Kuon and Hida Reiha. He took the name of his great-grandfather Kisada upon reaching his gempukku, becoming Hida Kisada. Early Years In 1165, when he was no more than four years old, he was at Kyuden Hida and told Hiruma Todori that they would break the Wall of Bones together. His mother believed he spent too much time in Koten, listening to the grim adventures of his ancestors. Penance, Part One, by Rich Wulf Kisada's Return In 1166 Ichiro was happy with the return of Hida Kisada, a Crab hero. He was at Sunda Mizu Dojo when a Unicorn student, Shinjo Senichi, spoke ill about Kisada's return. Ichiro broke the teeth of the fourteen year old boy and fought with Senichi's fifteen year old brother, Shinjo Ryo, earning a swollen eye. Ichiro met Kisada and his great-grandfather was proud of him. Persistence, by Rich Wulf After the death of Iuchiban Kisada retired with Ichiro at Koten, to train his great grandson. News of Rokugan, Circa Lotus Edition (Imperial Herald v2#17), by Rich Wulf Training The Crab gifted of the Khol Wall to Unicorn, extending the Kaiu Wall in the Unicorn lands. The Khan Moto Chagatai was so pleased that he gave his surplus rice to the Crab and fostered Ichiro to the Unicorn for training. Ichiro was initially sent in 1167 to train with the Unicorn Clan as his uncle had. The Shinjo family and Moto family both lobbied for the honor of his studying at their schools, but Ichiro's mother asked the Utaku family to oversee the training. The Moto were however tasked with the teaching of cavalry warfare, and the Shinjo with tracking and survival, before Ichiro joined the Utaku Meadows. Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III (Imperial Herald v2#16) The Unicorn offered the Crab clan a full chest of jade in recognition of the honor given to the Unicorn. Soul of Darkness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Time of Demons Ichiro was a brash child, and ventured to the Kaiu Wall to see the Shadowlands from there. In 1168 during one of these forbidden visits the wall suffered an attack of oni during the Time of Demons. A red fog remained over everything and a bushi beside him, Hida Tsubaru, was injured and a black viscous liquid covered his mouth and neck. An oni was prepared to kill Ichiro, but the beast was killed by the timely arrival of Kyofu, the Onisu of Fear, the monster that had been Ichiro's uncle Hida Kuroda. Kyofu no longer looked like the Onisu, he was handsome, though his flesh was strangely discolored. He was taken prisoner and requested an audience with Ichiro's father. Kyofu asked to be given command of the Damned so that he could lead a force against the oni. After his intentions were verified by Omen, the Oracle of Jade, Kyofu commanded the tainted crab in the Kyofu's Last March. Souls of Steel, Part Two, by Brian Yoon Destroyer War In 1171 after weeks of relentless oni attacks, the Destroyer's Horde arrived overwhelming the exhausted samurai and breached the Kaiu Wall, letting hordes of Destroyers pour into Rokugan. Kuon was wounded in a personal duel against the leader of the gaijin demons, the Rakshasa General. It was the start of the Destroyer War. Ichiro was moved away from Kyuden Hida. The Burning Wall, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Gempukku Despite his relatively small size, Hida Kisada Character Bios Ichiro was a prodigy with the blade and, by unanimous account of all his sensei, one the greatest warriors of his generation. Ichiro underwent his gempukku in the spring of 1171, a full year ahead of his contemporaries despite being small for his age. He took the name of his great-grandfather Hida Kisada, and had since served alongside warriors older, larger and stronger than him. To All Things an End, by Shawn Carman Kuon's Death In 1171, following the fall of the Kaiu Kabe to the forces of the Destroyer, Kuon was made to answer for the failings of the Crab Clan by Empress Iweko I. Kuon offered to seppuku to cleanse the shame from the Crab, and his request was accepted. He was however allowed to die a Crab's death, leading a hundred volunteers in an attack on an occupied section of the Carpenter Wall. Koun passed leadership of the Crab Clan to his wife Hida Reiha, until such a time as Kisada would be old enough to assume leadership, and marched upon the wall. Reports returned to the Imperial City of Kuon's valiant stand and death on the 17th day of the Month of the Rooster. Kisada's mother Reiha became the Clan Champion, and departed with his brother Hida Ren to the Islands of Spice and Silk to attend winter court at Kyuden Gotei. Kisada remained at the side of his uncle Hida Benjiro. A Season of Intrigue, by Shawn Carman Crab Clan Champion Kisada became the Crab Clan Champion, and he earned the nickname of Little Bear. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske He tolerated this from Crab samurai, but woe betide the outsider who presumed to use the nickname. Imperial Histories 2, p. 276 War of the Serpents In 1198 Kisada was visiting a secluded valley with an abandoned castle within. The Plague Guard kept the valley guarded, and the Legion of Purity struggled against the current holders of the castle, enemies of the Crab. There, Kisada was informed that a forge in the Northern Crab provinces had been attacked, and the only corpse not found was Hida Fubatsu, the Crab who was a reincarnated Naga and the finest blacksmith of his generation. There have been other such disappearances of late. Most are in some way at least remotely connected the Naga. Scorpion Wall Kisada and the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Nitoshi renewed annually the Treaty of Odashi, which had been originally signed by their mothers. Treaty, by Seth Mason Kisada oversaw the patrols that constantly patroled the outpost near the Scorpion Wall, and visited the secret village of Himitsu Mura. Emperor Edition Starter Fiction: Crab Clan New Policies in the Colonies Kisada sent his brother to the Second City, bringing new policies in the Colonies. The Crab there had to increase production and work with the Unicorn to get supplies back to the Empire faster, even at the risk of destroying the areas the Crab had laid claim. Crab's expeditionary forces were ordered to move on to new territories, as the Crab would be no longer interested in holding regions that they had stripped of resources. He extended the alliance with the Scorpion and his allies were requested to send reports of the Spider Clan, so the Crab could crush them if they eventually made a misstep. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 1: The Crab, by Seth Mason Kisada believed the Spider were as twisted and as evil as they had ever been before their elevation to Great Clan. Imperial Herald Letters v3 #11a (Age of Conquest) Warring the Spider The Emerald Champion Utaku Ji-Yun sanctioned the Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies, because the Imperial Decree banning warfare between the clans might not apply within the Colonies in matters of honor. The Crab saw the very existence of the Spider Clan as an affront to their honor, so Kisada ordered to fight the Spider in the Colonies. Scenes from the Empire 27, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon The Crab officially petitioned the Empress to take arms against the Spider Clan, but it was not granted. Public Letters from the Clan Champions A Matter of Honor In the Imperial Court the Lion blamed the Crab for the appearance of an oni of the Shadowlands, Minikui no Oni, within their lands. Kisada raised an army to retaliate the insult against their honor. Their Scorpion allies allowed to cross their lands, while the Unicorn granted passage through the Iuchi Pass to the Lion Army. Both armies clashed in the Plains of Thunder, where their Naga allies joined the fight. Eventually the conflict finished when it was exposed that a corrupted shugenja descendant of the defunct Shimizu family had summoned the Oni. The Lion Clan Champion Akodo Dairuko personally gave to Kisada her apologies for the claims made by her people in court. A Matter of Honor (Story) Iweko II In 1200 Kisada pondered with the Hiruma Daimyo Hiruma Tomoe the situation of their forces. The Crab had soldiers in the Colonies warring the Spider, on the Kaiu Wall, at their borders, on the Second Wall, and all on thin supplies. They expected the Emperor-to-be Iweko Seiken would have the Crab moved against the Spider. Twenty Festivals, Part 1, by Maxime Lemaire Rise of Jigoku War in the Empire During the festivals predating Iweko Seiken's coronation, the Imperial Heir had publicly humiliated Daigotsu Kanpeki by announcing that he would remove him as Spider Clan Champion. Seiken's brother, Iweko Shibatsu would join the Susumu family as their daimyo and become Lord Spider. Kanpeki considered this as betrayal of the deal between his father and Iweko I and declared war on the Empire. Thunderous Acclaim, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Christopher Hand Evacuation to the Colonies This year Daigotsu Kanpeki stormed Toshi Ranbo, but failed to find and kill the Emperor, leaving the Imperial City shortly after. In the Imperial Court Kisada blamed that the rebellious Spider forces had vanished before the assembled Rokugani armies would engage them. The Phoenix sought the location of the Third Seal, which was eventually destroyed by an endless horde of Shadowlands creatures. The Mantis Islands fell and the Rise of Jigoku was unleashed. The Emperor began the evacuation to the Colonies. The Dawn of Onyx Edition External Links * Hida Kisada (Emperor) * Hida Kisada, the Little Bear (Ivory) Category:Crab Clan Leaders